onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Future of the Blackbeard Pirates
What do you think will happen to the Blackbeard Pirates? They'll probably get enough members to match Strawhats and Teach will be a Yonkou. I personally find the likelyhood of Teach being a Yonkou, to be slim. Neither do I wish for him to be. My reasons are that so far, as we've met them, both introduced Yonkuo, Shanks and Whitebeard, were really good guys. They were pirates like Luffy in the saense that they were friendly. Teach is not. Going on this, I assume the Yonkou would not wish for really violent members like Teach.----------Jety Lefr It's really not a matter of whether or not you or any one else likes his personality that makes him a yonkou or not. It's his threat and influence that gives him the title. Seeing how Blackbeard now possessing one of the most powerful devilfruits known to the OP world, and being the only person to possess two fruits at once, with a crew responsible for the death of Whitebeard; chances are, he will definitely become the next Yonkou. - Orceles First of all, the Yonkou aren't a club, they where four independant pirate crews. And Kaidou is very likely to NOT be a good guy. (He also had a feud with Whitebeard it seems.) I'm not even sure if Yonkou is an official thing, or if it's just a designation the World Gov't gives to the four most powerful pirates. It seems to me there's a fair amount of confusion over the Yonkou. Like I've seen people assume that when the World Gov't mentioned there was a balance between the Marines, the Shichi's and the Yonkou, that it was a threeway balance. Even though the Shichi's and the Marines are on the same side (Well at least SUPPOSED to be, in theory.) So that probably meant the Shichi + Marines on one side of the Balance and the Yonkou on the other side. (Which seems accurate enough, given that Whitebeard was a considerable threat to Marineford on his own. (But nonetheless didn't survive it. (And might have not even if BB had never showed up, considering he was in poor health and the headinjury he took from Akainu wouldn't have helped in the long run.) - Now all that said... as for BB... He MAY be a Yonkou or he might not be. It might just as well be Marco or an unknown New World Pirate. BB actually is extremely dangerous. (He took down Ace didn't he? And that's the, son of Gol D. Roger Ace that singlehandedly defeated many New World elite pirate crews on his own. And his crew is all above at least Jewelry Bonny level.) So he has the potential to be a Yonkou, but BB wouldn't actively pursue that status per se, unless he had some ulterior motive behind getting that title. It's like his Shichi status, he only wanted that for his own purposes too. - Now I don't think BB will get new members. Luffy may get one or two more members. Probably two, given he wanted two more crewmembers and I personally think some sort of 'twins' characters (So they can fight Sanjuan Wolf together. (Which means normal-sized twins, who are probably quite powerful together. Of course that's just my guess.) But I think BB has his full crew now. I find his crew fun to speculate about, because we know relatively little even about many of the crewmembers he's had since the beginning. We known none of his old crew are haki-users (since they had to stay away from Ace.), and we know Burgess is really strong, Van Auger has superhuman eyesight, marksmanship and speed. But we know less about Lafitte (We know he's stealthy, can fly somehow (maybe that's how he was stealthy?) and can apperently hypnotize people, but no idea how he'd fight.) and Doc Q (Who's probably actually quite fearsome in battle in spite of his appearance. (though we saw only small bits of what he can do, with him scything WB and him paddling the raft with Burgess (So he's probably just as strong if he needs to be!) As for the level 6'rs... Other then Shiryu we know nothing about those guys beyond their names and appearance. There's still lots of mystery in that crew, which is a good tactic to build up a villain I think. You just know these guys are dangerous, but not what they can do exactly. I know I've been wondering alot about which Level 6 prisoner is the most dangerous in his crew. (Can't say I came to a conclusion either, with what little we know all of them could be.) I only meant that Black Beard in my opinion shouldn't be a Yonkou. On the assumption that you areoffered the position by the existing Yonkou, it is possible, but I don't think that they would be willing to accept someone who is so blatently only out for his own good. Teach couldn't care less about anything else but his own hide. He's far more likely to attack the Yonkou unexpectedly than the Marines are. Going on the impression that it is a given title by the Marines, or the general people, like the "supernovas," Teach definately has that giong. I personaly do not like this theory as much a the first, because the former allows for more conflict against the Marines. If they were all seperate except for a given title, they would not have as much capability for confront/defend against the marines as we know them to. It is true that as of yet, we have seen no "friendlyness" between any Yonkou, but that is to be expected. We have seen Shanks and Whitebeard get along together well enough in a way similar but toned down to that of zoro and Sanji. It has been shown that at least those two Yonkou could talk on a subject of shared concern. Both Whitebeard and eventually Shanks showed up at the war, possibly meaning that they did have a companionship that existed in "assumed ties," like a "club," or to be more precise, the Yonkou. Anyway, I don;t like the idea of Teach being a Yonkou whether you do or not, these are my defenses. I'm the chicken, some of you are the egg. Lets wait to see who's right.----------Jety Lefr Where was it said that the Yonkou invite eachother like a club? I'm pretty sure Kaidou was after WB's life too, so that doesn't seem like a friendly club where they all like eachother somewhat. I don't think it matters that much if BB is a Yonkou though. I don't think that's what he's after. What he's after is being Pirate King. (And so far I actually gotta say... BB's actually the worthiest pirate so far for that title actually! I mean... he actually accomplished all of what he did with just himself and his crew. No Rayleighs, Hancocks or WB's taking a shine to HIM and helping him out! Or any revolutionaries related to him or such. Nor does he need them either! The only time BB needed to be saved was by Shiryu when he was poisoned by Magellan (and he may have gotten Shiryu on his side prior to that anyway.) Luffy... actually needed to be saved thrice in the WB war alone (Once from Smoker by Hancock and once from Mihawk by Vista, as well as from Akainu by Jimbei, Croc, Buggy and Trafalgar Law.) - I mean... not saying Luffy couldn't -become- the worthiest candidate for Pirate King. (As I am sure he will) Just saying he still actually needs to prove himself as such, compared to Teach. He hasn't quite done that yet I feel. Which isn't to say Luffy doesn't have his own worthy accomplishments. But probably the Supernova's and many New World Pirates could likely say the same! He's yet to even prove himself against types like Kidd. (And I think BB would actually mop the floor with Kidd just as he did with Bonney!) BB so far just kind of impresses me more when I stop to think of his accomplishments. He goes for big things and actually gets them too! Whatever flaws or setbacks he might have, he tends to get what he want sooner or later in the end. And unlike Luffy, who makes lots of friends and allies (and sometimes needs them to survive as well!), beyond his crew BB only has enemies, and still he tends to come out on top eventually. Truly I think, a worthy final foe for once Luffy has proven himself in the New World. Teach might be a bad guy, but he's badass. And I think he tends to be massively underestimated and underappreciated by alot of OP fans from what I seen. I think he's a fantastic villain!